Zack and Cloud
by BlackStar26
Summary: Cloud olvido el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y no sabe que regalarle ¿De que sera capaz de darle? Lemmon OoC Yaoi


**¡Hola! Aqui trayendo de nuevo el fic n_n**

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Square Enix ect ect Nada me pertenece solo la historia**

**Contiene lemmon, OoC y es Yaoi(hombre con hombre) asi que homofobicos fuera!!!**

**~ Zack and Cloud ~**

Eso era el colmo, ¿como pudo olvidar el día mas importante de la historia? (según para él era muy importante) olvidarse el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo, eso era un pecado eso pensaba el pobre Cloud mientras corría por las calles de Midgar. Tenia que pensar en darle un regalo al chico que conoció en la montaña mientras hablaban de donde provenían.

**Flash Back**

-¿Ah si? ¿De donde eres?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro

-Nibelheim-le contesto el rubio

El pelinegro comienza a reírse

-¿Y tu de donde eres?-le pregunta el rubio

-¿Yo? Gongaga-le contesta el pelinegro

Cloud se ríe mientras escucha al otro chico quejarse y pregunta el por que de su risa, mientras le dice si sabia de Gongaga

-No, pero suena como nombre del remanso-le dice Cloud después de a verse reído (remanso: lugar para descansar)

El pelinegro siguió hablando mientras Cloud observaba cada detalle de él. Cabello negro y rebelde. Ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Pálido como la nieve. Cuerpo fuerte, se le notaban por los músculos. Bajo de la nube donde estaba cuando escucho a pelinegro hablar y se había callado para mirarlo.

-Cloud-le dijo mientras se quitaba el casco

El chico siguió hablando mientras Cloud solo lo contemplaba.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Zack-suspiro Cloud mientras miraba las tiendas para ver que podía comprarle

Pasó más de dos horas y no vio nada interesante o que valiera la pena para regalarle a Zack. Estaba desesperado y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Fue a la compañía Shin-Ra para ir a la habitación de Zack, por lo menos si no tenía regalo podría felicitarlo.

Llego hasta la puerta del cuarto, no sabia si tocar o no, estaba nervioso. Hizo gesto de tocar pero se arrepintió y cuando se voltea para irse la puerta se abre dejándose ver Zack.

-¿Cloud? ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupado

Cloud se voltea para verlo y ese fue su grave error. Zack estaba sin camisa y unos pantalones de salir. Tenía el botón abierto dejando ver un poco los boxer que tenia.

-Pasa-le dijo Zack al ver que este no contestaba

Cloud como robot, obedece entrando al cuarto de Zack mientras este la cerraba.

-Dime, ¿ocurre algo?-volvió a preguntar esta vez sentándose en el mueble que tenia

Cloud no decía nada lo cual ponía a Zack nervioso. Paso un minuto que para Zack fueron horas y Cloud decidió hablar.

-Ehhh, Zack, quiero decirte que…-estaba nervioso-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-le dijo en voz alta sobresaltando al pobre de Zack

Zack lo observa y comienza a reírse

-¿Todo ese silencio para decirme eso?-dijo Zack burlonamente

Cloud estaba sonrojado

-No exactamente, Zack… lo que ocurre es que…eres mi mejor amigo y lo había olvidado y no tuve tiempo para comprarte un regalo-dijo Cloud muy apenado

De nuevo Zack se ríe de la situación

-No te preocupes por eso, no tienes que darme nada-dijo Zack tratando de parar de reír para sonar serio

-¡No!-dijo rápidamente Cloud- Estoy seguro que si fuese mi cumpleaños me darías un regalo y no me gusta el hecho de que yo no haga lo mismo por ti-dijo Cloud decidido pero aun sonrojado

-Mmm tienes razón-dijo Zack ya calmado

-Por eso…dime que quieres de regalo, cualquier cosa solo dímelo-le dijo Cloud casi en forma de suplica

Zack se quedo pensativo un rato lo cual puso nervioso a Cloud.

-Ya sé que quiero de regalo-dijo Zack por fin

-¿Si?-dijo Cloud esperando lo que dijera su mejor amigo

-A ti-dijo Zack serio

Cloud trago duro, ¿Qué había dicho el? ¿Qué lo quería a el? Era una broma o su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

-¿A… mi?-balbuceo Cloud mas sonrojado de lo que estaba

Zack asintió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a Cloud. Este estaba nervioso, ¿Qué iba hacer Zack?

-No sigas negándolo, sé que sientes algo por mí al igual que yo a ti, me gustas Cloud- le confesó Zack muy serio mientras lo abrazaba

Cloud tenia los ojos que se le salían de las orbitas ¿Zack lo quería? Entonces si escucho bien. Sin darse cuenta el también lo abrazo. Zack se hecha para atrás para verlo a los ojos y sin decirle nada lo besa, sorprendiendo a Cloud el cual le correspondía al beso.

Era un beso apasionado, sus lenguas se buscaban con desesperación. Por falta de oxigeno los dos se separan, escuchándose jadeantes. Cloud estaba muy sonrojado mientras que Zack tenía una sonrisa de esas que derrite un glaciar entero y congela un desierto. El pelinegro llevo a Cloud a la cama dándole un empujón no tan fuerte para que este cayera recostado y Zack encima de el para volverlo a besar. Cloud estaba en un mar de sensaciones que jamás pensó sentir en toda su vida como SOLDADO y que ahora las vivía en carne propia con Zack Fair su mejor amigo y amor que pensó que llegaría ser platónico. Zack bajo su mano para pasarla debajo de la camisa del rubio escuchándolo gemir al sentir esa caricia tan placentera. El pelinegro baja para besar el cuello de Cloud escuchando jadear y gemir su nombre, eso hizo que Zack se excitara mas de lo que estaba sintiendo como le apretaba el pantalón su miembro.

Zack le quito los pantalones y boxers mientras que Cloud se quitaba la camisa. El pelinegro baja hasta llegar al miembro el cual comienza a lamer lentamente, sintiendo cada contracción del cuerpo de Cloud y sus gemidos alocados que daba. Lo lamia y succionaba, era algo sencillamente que no podía explicar, era algo totalmente delicioso para Zack, cada vez iba mas rápido mientras que el rubio se agarraba de las sabanas y trataba de no gemir tan fuerte. Siguió así hasta que sintió el orgasmo y se derramo en la boca de Zack que este trago toda su esencia. Volvió a subir para besar de nuevo a Cloud con pasión mientras Cloud le correspondía y le quitaba los pantalones y boxers a Zack. Este se separa del rubio para meter dos dedos en su boca para luego meterlos dentro de Cloud. El rubio sintió eso incomodo hasta le dolía un poco pero era necesario para así tener el lugar estrecho para el miembro de Zack. El pelinegro vio el rostro de Cloud y sintió que ya estaba preparado.

Saco sus dedos mientras levantaba un poco las piernas a Cloud y cuidadosamente mete su miembro a dentro del rubio. Este sintió un poco de dolor y se puso tenso, se notaba en su rostro, para calmarlo, Zack pasó su brazo derecho a la espalda de Cloud para acariciarlo mientras que con la otra masturbaba.

Cloud no paraba de gemir, estaba muy excitado y sintiendo a Zack por dentro lo excitaba aun más. Zack aumento la velocidad mientras gemía ronco, sentía como Cloud no paraba de gemir su nombre una y otra vez y eso le encantaba. Siguió así hasta que sintió el clímax y se derramo dentro del rubio mientras que este también llegaba a su clímax y soltaba su último gemido.

Zack se recuesta al lado atrayendo a Cloud para que se acomodara encima mientras que el rubio lo abrazaba jadeando. Los dos estaban jadeantes y cansados. Cloud sentía la respiración de Zack mientras que el pelinegro le acariciaba la espalda.

-Te amo mi Cloud-dijo Zack besando su cabello

-Yo también te amo Zack- le dijo el rubio

-Este ha sido el segundo mejor regalo de toda mi vida- dijo Zack calmadamente

Cloud frunció el seño

-¿Y cual es el primero?-dijo algo dolido el rubio

-Que el destino me haya dado la oportunidad de conocerte-le dijo Zack regalándole una sonrisa viendo como Cloud se sonrojaba.

El pelinegro besa en los labios a Cloud para ver como este se acomoda y se dormía en sus brazos, toma las sabanas y se arropa junto con él para luego seguirle durmiéndose también.

**Fin**


End file.
